Alterations
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i'm rating this story M because i never know where my mind will take me. But this is a funny and unconventional BM story that if nothing else will be good for a laugh. so have fun with that and don't be shy about telling me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chicago was boring in August.

Even more so when she was left on her own.

Rain Ira Evens straightened her spine and dumped the contents of her hand into the nearest trash can and then took a good look around the garage that her grandparents Gene and Rachel had bought for her before leaving on another of their 'vacations'. Leaving their seventeen year old grand daughter to fend for herself. While going to school and working in her garage to pay the bills.

She sighed tiredly and closely examined the room.

The brick walls had been repainted, the concrete floor was devoid of any oil or grease stains. Her tools were all put up. And she was done with her weekly maintenance of her lift, her soldering tools, she had checked to make sure that she had a months supply of radiators, motors, muffles, bolts, screws, radios, gyros exct.

She had enough metal, wire, and gear to make her own little army of military issue tanks!

And now that she was finally done for the day...she was already bored. Maybe she should have left some grime on the floor so that she could scrub it up later. There was a sudden loud bang from outside causing Rain to jump and turn to look at the garage door that she had left wide open and could only gape in horror at the large man/thing with grease covering his body from head to toe.

_What the hell?_

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Three figures sat on a roof top over looking the city's twinkling lights.

So this was the planet that they were supposed to make their new home on. It was polluted. They could smell the poisonous chemicals in the air that they were now breathing. Could taste the poison on their tongues.

It was nothing life threatening. They could easily adapt their bodies to filter out the poisons.

But the earthlings couldn't. And unless they learned to dispose of their toxic waste more efficiently then they were condemning their_ planet_ and _themselves_ to death.

"So this is going to be our new home... It's nothing at all what I imagined." One figure said as he leaned against the handle bars of his bike.

The middle figure made a humming sound as he brought his K'oneskic root cigarette to his lips and inhaled deep, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling and handing it off to the elder of their little pack.

The elder took the cigarette and put it to his lips and breathed deep then handed it back before saying. "There are so many lights-"

"One for every ten people." The youngest of the three said in an almost awed tone.

"I did research on the people before we came here. Humans have an over abundance of water, plant life, and females. They also have the ability to birth up to five- In some cases seven young at one time." The elder said.

The other two whistled. _That_ ability could be useful to the males of their race. Especially since they only had five or six females among their kind that had escaped being killed off and sold as slaves.

"Ouch."

"No shit. Those poor females." The second oldest said sympathetically. The elder nodded his head in agreement before saying.

"I also did research on how human males treat their females and offspring and found that while a majority of them treat their life mates and children well another majority of them tend to beat, abuse, rape, and sell their mates and children. For money and drugs."

The other two turned their heads and looked at the elder with horrified expressions on their faces.

Was he serious? Some humans treated their mates and offspring in such a way? The very idea of doing anything so violent to a female with the intention of causing pain or suffering of any kind was_ totally_ abhorrent to them.

"That's...horrible..." The youngest said finally after a minute or so.

"Yeah." The second oldest said softly as he put the cigarette out.

"Time to go, my brothers." The second oldest said as he turned on his bike and revved it up a few times as the other two turned up their bikes and waited for him to make the first move, watching as he drove his bike off of the top of the building before following him down to the streets below.

"What do we do first?" The youngest asked curiously as they rode down the deserted street. His pinkish colored eyes sweeping the ruins of various buildings on either side of the street.

The area that they had crashed their ship in looked like it was a condemned zone. There were a few street lights, ruined and crumbling half demolished buildings-

The second oldest's bike was making a funny grinding sound. His brother's looked at him funny behind their visors as he snarled, "_Snagging gyro!_ Escaping the ship must have loosened it or something."

"Chill out sweetheart, as soon as we find a place to stay I'll fix it for you." The youngest said in amusement as his bro pulled his bike over and twisted around one way then another to look for the source of the busted gyro. Unfortunately he had parked under a terribly dim light and wasn't able to see very well. But the source of the sound sounded like it was on the right side.

Growling in annoyance he had to resist the urge to get up off of his bike and kick it when their older brother hollered. "Hey! There's a garage! Maybe someone there can fix your bike."

"Is the place even operating? It seems like it's late here. And I heard that humans keep different schedules than us." The second one said tentatively as they looked over at the building. They could see shadows moving around in the bright light, but what was causing those shadows was a mite vague to them due to the distance.

"I'll go check it out!" The youngest volunteered happily as he popped a wheelie and rode off. Leaving his two older brothers sitting there shaking their heads with irritated and aggrieved looks on their faces.

"God he's annoying."

"All guts. No brains." The eldest sighed and nodded his head in agreement before asking.

"How is he even still alive?"

His younger brother turned his head and looked at him then growled. "I think the better question is why haven't we abandoned him to be raised by Wal-dra Bats by now?"

"Because we agreed that feeding him to the Wal-dra Bats was a _horrible_ and somewhat _amusing_ way to kill someone. And we decided to save it for our worst enemy's because they would provide more entertainment. Besides, he's the runt of the litter and we gave our word-"

"That we would keep him in _one_ piece and not use him for _target_ practice."

"Or _feed_ him to anything."

"Or _beat_ him with in an inch of his life."

"Or _let_ him get into trouble."

The two fell silent for a second and the eldest leaned over into his brother's personal space and asked in a hushed tone. "What does that leave us with?"

His younger brother flipped up his visor and thought for a second before giving him a wicked smile. "Very _creative_ and _viscous_ practical jokes."

"Thank you momma for giving us an out."


	2. Chapter 2

Rain backed away from the bear like man in overalls with a disgusted look on her face. She'd never seen such a dirty person before! It was like the big goon did nothing but roll around in dirt, grease, oil and muck all day, every day since the day he was born.

"Mr. Limberger wants to buy your garage-" He said as he held up a crumpled and filthy looking piece of paper that she could only assume was a legal document of some kind.

Rain shuddered and shook her head no. She didn't know who this Mr. Limberger was or even why he wanted her garage, but she wasn't selling. It wasn't that she loved or even disliked the garage that her grandparents had bought for her. It was more like...well she had this bizarre personality quirk that prevented her from handing over the property and such that she owned.

It was weird because she had no problem _sharing_ her stuff. Like clothes, cars, tools, food, the apartment, her money exct.

But when someone had the audacity to demand that she give something up without asking nicely, it triggered some dark part of her mind, and gave her the nearly over whelming desire to randomly _destroy_ what it was that she was being demanded to give up.

"He's willing to pay you_ twice_ what it's worth-"

Again Rain shook her head no and yelped when she nearly tripped over her own feet. The guy closed in on her and grabbed her arm, jerking her almost violently back against him and wrapped his arm around her neck. But he was at least three feet four inches taller than her. So instead of simply holding her in place to prevent escape, the big goon wound up hanging her by her neck and choking her.

She made a strangled sound and kicked her feet, trying to get him in the shins while desperately fighting for air. She was starting to black out when she heard what sounded like a motorcycle ride up. Seconds ticked by and everything was slowly fading to black when she became vaguely aware of someone saying, "Hey jerkwad. Let the girl go."

A second later she was dropped by the greasy goon and lay on the cold concrete floor coughing and wheezing and trying to catch her breath. She was unaware of the scuffle that occurred. Or the fact that her savior's two friends came busting through the far back window of her garage, she heard the glass break and the voices of two distinct males who helped and chase off the greasy guy that had been hurting her.

She was however aware of a pair of strong hands gently gripping her shoulders as someone spoke softly to her. Asking her if she was okay, if she was in pain, did she need anything to drink, was she going to be sick. She shook her head slowly, wincing slightly at the soreness in her neck and used one hand to massage the bruised tissue before looking up at the person and blinked at her own reflection staring back at her from the glass visor of a dark black and green biker helmet.

A biker? A biker had come to save her? Seriously?

Since when did the bikers in Chicago save kids from being choked to death? Weren't most of the bikers in state more interested in drugs, stealing and killing people? To her knowledge there was no such thing as a boyscout biker.

"Ah. Thanks." She rasped as the biker let go of her and moved back a little bit. Not so far that he couldn't grab her if he needed too, yet not so close that she might feel like she was suffocating.

_He was being cautious._ She realized after a moment or so as she looked around her garage and first noted the oil and grease stains and made an irritated sound in the back of her throat before noticing the two other guys standing a few feet away.

Both were big. Much bigger than the greasy guy had been. She figured that one- The tallest guy in the midnight blue helmet with what looked like a metal arm and a blue breast plate covering his chest, stood at about six foot eight. The guy next to him...looked like he was wearing a pimp coat. He was covered in nothing but flour white fur with green colored bandoleers across his chest. He had a blood red helmet on his head and his arms were crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the side a little bit.

She got the feeling that the two were studying her as much as she was studying them. Which they probably were. Maybe to figure out her street worth so that they could sell her into prostitution. She blanched a little bit as the idea crossed her mind and gave them a pitiful looking smile and said, "Uh look if you guys want to trash the place or steal anything not nailed down, then go ahead. Just let me grab my cell phone and leave in one piece okay."

All three bikers didn't even bother contemplating her request before they shot her down. "No." The guy next to her said softly. Rain flinched never the less and looked at him like he'd just struck her.

"Nope." Said the giant in the midnight blue helmet.

"Sorry sweetheart, can't." The guy in the white fur pimp coat said sympathetically as all three of them reached up and unfastened their helmets and started to take them off. Rain paled a little more and made a soft frightened sound. Fearing that they were planning to kill her once she saw their faces or something and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from begging them not to hurt her.

She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lower lip as they slowly pulled their helmets off. The three were silent for several heartbeats, wondering what the female was doing with her eyes closed when she muttered something under her breath and slowly looked at them then gasped, her eyes widening in shock under her long dark bangs.

"Oh dear god you're mice. M-Mutant mice? R-Really bi-big m-mutant mice." Rain stuttered in a slightly panicked tone. She never would have believed what she was seeing if she hadn't had the three standing right there in front of her.

And there was definitely no mistaking that they _were_ mice. The big round ears, and tails that suddenly appeared from behind them, were both a dead give away. Well as much so as the facial features and the colors of their fur-

Oh god they had fur. She had simply assumed that the white one was wearing a pimp coat. It had never occurred to her that they were giant furry fuzzy rodents! And they walked on two legs-

She made a funny hysterical half laugh half hiccuping sound and not so subtly moved away from them. She was about five steps away when one of them appeared in front of her and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. She made another hiccuping sound and gripped his wrist with both of her hands and dug her fingernails into the soft fur covered skin but got no reaction from him as he carried her back to where she had been before and set her down in front of the tan furred guy who sighed and gave her a slightly pained look before saying.

"I really wish that you hadn't done that." As the gray furred mouse held out a length of what looked like a thin rope out to the tan furred guy who took the rope and before Rain could react he had both of her hands bound in front of her and then asked.

"What's your name doll?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that her name wasn't any of his business but stopped herself because she wasn't sure how he would react to being told to go fuck himself, and reluctantly answered him. "Rain. My name is Rain."

He tied an intricate knot and she frowned as he made a soft humming sound then said softly, "Nice to meet you Rain. I'm Throttle Thorin. The giant over there-" Throttle motioned towards the gray furred guy. "Is my older brother Modo Maverick. And the other guy over there-" Throttle motioned towards the white furred guy studying her tools across the room. "That's my younger brother Vincent Van Wham. We call him Vinny for short. Now. Next question, I need you to tell me where you live and who lives with you. Can you do that?"

Rain got an frightened look on her face and shook her head no. There was _no_ way that she was telling them that she lived alone. There was no telling what they might do to her if she did. Throttle noted her expression and looked at Modo and Vinny, his expression never changing despite the fact that his brothers could pick up on how angry and sad he was on behalf of the girl as Modo stepped forward and lightly put his flesh hand on top of Rain's head and asked softly.

"Were you abandoned?"

Rain went as white as a sheet and Throttle snarled.

Fuck no, she hadn't been abandoned. She was an orphan. After seeing the shit that they had seen during the war, _orphans_ were easy to spot. They were the ones who panicked when you asked where their families were because they always thought that the rebel forces were no different from the Plutark soldiers that had killed their families.

They were the ash covered little urchins in the ragged and torn clothes, their fur singed, wounds littering their fragile little bodies. He took a second or so to calm the seething rage churning in his gut and looked the girl over with a critical eye.

He didn't know very much about humans but he imagined that the girl was frightfully thin for her age and height. Her pale eyes were a vivid turquoise color that stood out in stark contrast between the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that hung to the middle of her back and was pulled into a thick braid, and her bangs hung in her face partially hiding it from view.

She was a pretty girl.

But she would be prettier if she wasn't so pale and sickly looking. Although he supposed that that was their fault for frightening her so. "Okay, sweetheart. Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you..." Rain continued to look unconvinced. Throttle sighed and scratched behind one of his ears.

"I guess we should explain who we are and what we're doing here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. So you three are from Mars-" Throttle and Modo nodded. "And you crash landed on Earth by accident?" Rain asked hopefully. The two mice exchanged an odd guarded look before one of them said.

"No."

"Actually we were on our way here to begin with and sort of had an _accident_-" Throttle said as he and Modo both looked towards Vinny who was standing across the room playing with one of her tools. Rain blanched a little bit when he started to pick up her blow torch but looked relieved when he bi-passed it and picked up a drill instead.

Throttle and Modo watched her expression, reading her panic then her relief before Throttle motioned for Modo to go pick up whatever it was that had alarmed Rain, and take it away from Vinny. They didn't want to add more property damage to their lengthening list of sins. "With the controls that flied the ship. And ended up crashing."

"Uh...yeah I get it. Say no more." Rain said awkwardly before saying. "I have a couple of friends from work who would_ love_ to murder their little brothers for doing various stupid things to annoy them."

Throttle smiled in amusement. "I think all older siblings feel that way at one point or another."

"Probably." Rain agreed while thinking, _Thank god I was an only child. _

"So you were on your way to Earth when you crashed. What were you coming here for? Are you planning an invasion?"

"No. Nothing of the sort. We were picked to come here and scope out the Earth and it's people to see if it's possible to co-exist peacefully." Throttle half lied as Modo picked up several dangerous looking things and none too subtly walked over to Rain and made a small pile on the floor next to her feet.

She did a quick once over of the items and looked more than a little appreciative to see that the blow torch was among the items at her feet. So worrying about her home being burnt down by an alien she didn't really know was no longer a problem.

_Yip-i-frigging-yay. _

"Ah. I see." Was all Rain said for several minutes when Modo asked her if she was feeling calmer now that she knew that they weren't going to hurt her.

Rain gave him a funny little smile and replied that she would feel much safer if her hands weren't tied. Causing the gray mouse to look slightly embarrassed before asking Throttle if it would be okay to untie her now that she was thinking clearer.

Throttle shrugged his shoulders in a lazy gesture and pulled a wicked looking fang like blade from the inside of one of his boots and handed it to Modo who used it to cut her hands free. Rain scrunched up her nose a little bit and studied the blade as it sliced through the rope and couldn't help but wonder if it would have just been easier for them to untie her instead of cutting the rope away.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just untie the rope?" Rain finally asked when her curiosity finally got the better of her. Throttle chuckled in amusement as Modo handed him his knife back.

"It may have looked that easy to you since you don't know much about us. But that was a special knot that we were taught in the martian military-" Rain gave him a questioning look as Modo picked up the explanation where his brother had stopped.

"We were taught to tie knots like our lives depended on it. Because they mostly do. So when we tie someone up...we expect the knot to hold indefinitely. The knot that Throttle used to tie your wrists together, was an 'cutting' knot. It's meant to tighten gradually with the struggles of the one tied. And the rope that was used was a razor rope. It gets it's name from the thousands of tiny little blades embedded in the rope."

"If you had struggled once the rope was tied in place, you would have wound up _shredding_ the skin of your wrists all the way to the bone. Maybe even losing your hands and bleeding to death in the process." Modo said gently as he grasped both of her wrists in his hands and carefully examined them as Rain stood there, speechless in shock.

Once Modo was done examining her wrists, he let her go and gave her an awkward smile and patted her on the head. "I-I could have died."

"You were never in any danger, doll." Throttle assured her. Rain gave him an outraged look and the damn mouse had the gall to grin at her as if her outrage was amusing to him.

She was never in any danger?_ Really?_ Because from what Modo had just said, she'd been in plenty of danger. Throttle was merely down playing the threat that the razor rope posed to her life because he hadn't been the one tied up with the damn thing.

She had half a mind to pick up what was left of the rope and strangle the tan furred mouse with it. The shameless bastard.

Throttle really was amused by the girl.

He'd heard that human's were easy to read, but he never would have believed it if he hadn't been able to see it with his own eyes. Rain was like an open book._ Everything_ in her body language, and her expression, told them what she was thinking. When she was thinking it.

And he found it interesting that she could be utterly terrified one second, and the next she was contemplating murder.

"You look mad, doll."

Rain pointed at him, her expression reminding him a little bit of Stoker when he had been training them to fight. He had to resist the urge to squirm and subtly shift back a few steps. That look on her face was just down right freaky. "Oh I'm not mad-"

She was lying. Throttle knew it as surely as Modo and Vinny knew it.

"I'm not mad at all." Rain said in an eerily calm tone as she took a step towards him. Throttle looked around and growled when he noticed that Modo and Vinny had their backs plastered against the far wall. Way, way across the room where they weren't going to draw any attention to themselves.

The damn traitors were leaving him to fend for himself! "I've been wanting a brand new fur rug. And I guess now is as good a time as any to get it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Rain finished fixing the gyro on the black bike with the emerald green trim and quietly picked up her tools and walked over to the shelf hanging on her garage wall and started to put them away.

She'd been giving the three aliens standing behind her the cold shoulder for the past thirty minutes because she was still pissed about the 'razor rope' and the fact that she might have actually been _hurt_.

She picked up a ratchet and stood up on her tip toes to put it back in it's place and made an annoyed sound when she still couldn't reach. "Need help?" Vinny asked from across the room. Rain set the ratchet down on her work station table and looked at them over her shoulder.

_"No."_ She said in an icy tone as she walked over to the corner of her work station and grabbed a little three foot bar stool and dragged it over to where she needed it and then started to climb up on it when all three mice took several steps forward, looking anxious.

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" Throttle asked this time, his voice sounding concerned.

"You guys are acting kind of funny."

"It's because that little stool doesn't look like it'll support you." Modo said before Vinny said.

"Yeah. And besides, you might fall and get hurt."

"It's only three feet off of the ground! The only way a fall from this height would hurt me is if I was an infant with a soft spot in my skull or an old lady with brittle bones."

The three were silent for a moment before Rain heard one of them step in closer and say, "That's it. Come down from there-" Rain felt a pair of hands on her hips and stiffened and flushed a little bit and then growled at whoever was touching her to _back the hell off. _

Throttle removed his hands from the girl's hips so quickly that one would thing that he'd just been burned. But it wasn't the female's ire that had him backing off. It was the fact that she was so pissed that she had actually _growled_ at him. Like a feral animal or something.

He looked up at her and frowned a bit behind his visors.

Why was she so mad? He wondered curiously. Sure the razor rope thing had been a bit much, but they wouldn't have let her come to any harm. Not when they had decided to assume responsiblity for her because of her lack of a family unit.

He watched the girl put her tool up and as soon as she started to pull her arm back, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down off of the stool and handed her to Modo. Modo and Rain stared at each other for a moment before the girl made a strained sound and bit out, "_What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing_?"

Modo gave her a nervous looking smile and set her down while muttering, "Please don't kick my shins." Under his breath. Rain gave him a pleasant smile and patted his metal hand.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something so immature as kicking you. I can however ask you three nicely to leave now that your bike is fixed." The three exchanged looks and seemed to be thinking over her request. Before shaking their heads.

"Sorry sweetheart but we _can't_ leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Rain was woken up by the blare of her alarm clock the next morning and might have been able to move if she hadn't been trapped under a muscular arm and leg. She blinked her eyes and rubbed them for a second then looked to her left at the sleeping face of the person holding her in place.

_What the-_ Rain thought groggily before reaching out with one hand and grasping the bottom lip between her fingers and _pulled_. There was a jerk from the furry alien male from last night, followed by a loud yelp.

Throttle jerked himself upright, loosening his hold on the human girl that he and his bros had assumed responsibility for and pulled the laser gun strapped to his thigh. And jumped out of bed to do a sweep of the bedroom and found nothing but himself and the girl there.

He blinked his scarlet eyes and lowered his weapon and looked at her while he rubbed his bottom lip with his free hand. "Malf ws dat or?" He asked in irritation. This was not how he'd imagined he'd wake up on his first day on Earth.

He'd imagined sleeping in, eating something then going prowling for thugs.

And instead here he was, awake and annoyed at seven thirty in the morning. An facing down a _furious _human_- _Throttle blinked again. Rain looked sort of cute with her face flushed, and her hair tousled. Didn't she?

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed!"

Throttle grunted at the outraged shriek coming from his_ A'lros. _

He wasn't exactly sure how to answer her question without making her scream at him even more. To be perfectly honest he hadn't expected her to scream at him after what had taken place last night before she'd exhausted herself to the point of passing out.

But then he and his bros hadn't expected her to react so _violently_ to the small ceremony that they'd held before Throttle had slipped one of his family heirlooms, an oval blood red diamond ring with a little Promise Flower etching in the middle of the stone, onto her left hand ring finger.

"Answer me right now! What were you doing?" Rain demanded as she hid herself behind part of the covers she still clutched in her hand as she glared at him. Throttle grunted again as he put his gun away and then walked back over to the bed and flopped down on it.

Rain screamed again, and Throttle used his hands to try and block out the sound. _J'elsa!_ The girl had a set of lungs. He felt his ear were going to start bleeding if she didn't stop screaming soon. Which was why he abruptly sat up and held his hand out to her.

"Come here, _A'lros_." He kept his voice soft, and coaxing. Not wanting to upset her further. She shook her head no and moved a step or two back away from the bed. Throttle sighed and moved towards the edge of the bed, tracking her movements as he did so.

She was going to make him come after her. He could tell by the mutinous look on her face._ Why can't things ever be simple?_ Throttle wondered as he got up off of the bed and towered above her.

"Come here, _A'lros_." He said again, this time with an impatient note in his voice.

He wasn't used to females denying him when he gave them an order or made a request. Again the girl shook her head no and took a few steps back, and stopped when her back hit the wall. Throttle smirked as she foolishly took her eyes from him and quickly closed the distance between them before she could so much as react he had his hands around her waist, and lifted her up off of the floor and tossed her over his shoulder.

She squeaked and squirmed in his grasp as he walked back over to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. Rain squeaked again as she hit the bed, and bounced twice before Throttle flopped back down on the bed and practically lay on top of her. He grasped her hands and pinned them down, his grip firm yet gentle at the same time.

"Let me up!"

"Hush _A'lros_. I'm still very tired..." Throttle said as he lay his head on her chest. Rain flushed and squirmed under him, trying to budge him. It wouldn't work of course. He weighed considerably more than her due to the amount of muscle he carried on his frame. But he admired her for trying.

Even if it was disruptive to his rest.

"I don't care! You shouldn't be in my room!" Rain cried. Throttle lifted himself a little bit and loomed over her, making sure to keep her body partially pinned under his own so that he wouldn't suffer any unpleasant surprises like Vinny had last night when she'd kicked him in the crotch.

"Why? What's so wrong with me sleeping next to you?" It was on the tip of his tongue to mention that last night he and his brothers had _married_ her in traditonal martian style and that she now had not one, but three husbands that would take care of her. If she'd just learn to settle down and accept them that is.

"I-It's very i-inappropriate f-for a grown m-man to crawl in b-bed with a t-teenage girl!" Rain stuttered as her face heated up. She could feel his body pressing against her through their clothes. She could feel the strength in him. Could feel his muscular thighs, his pelvic bone pressed against the cradle of her thighs.

Her brain stopped functioning for a second as she felt something against her stomach.

She made an 'eek' sound and flushed a brighter shade of pink as Throttle considered her answer to his question before getting distracted by the odd look on her face. _"A'lros?"_

"Just get off of me so I can go to school..." Rain said in a pleading note. Throttle studied her for a second, noting how uncomfortable she looked, and after a second or so, with much reluctance, moved off of her and watched her jump off of the bed and quickly retreat to the bathroom and close the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this the place,_ A'lros_?" Modo asked as they pulled up to Rain's school on their bikes. Rain pulled off the helmet that she'd worn for safety percautions during their little trip into the city to take her to school. Rain had tried to walk to school, but the three had blantantly refused to let her out of their sight unless they knew where she was going.

Why? She didn't know. But it was as irritaing as it was strangely sweet.

Yeah, this is the place." Rain said as she set the helmet on the bike seat between her legs and Modo's back as he shut off his bike and flipped up his visor to look around.

"So this is a human school..." Vinny said as he reached up and started to remove his helmet but Rain stopped him by jumping off of the bike and rapping her knuckles against the side of it. He dropped his hands and turned his head to look at her as she glared at him and slowly shook her head no.

Vinny looked away from her to Throttle who seemed to be considering something then made a sign with his gloved hands that was too fast for Rain to catch. A second later their helmets came off and the three got off of their bikes.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" She nearly shrieked before catching herself and quickly slapping her hands over her mouth and looking around warliy. Throttle, Modo and Vinny noted that there were a few people staring at them while studying the structure of the buildings that all seemed to be connected together like a bee hive.

"Chill _A'lros_. We're just curious about your school." Vinny said as he put his hands on his jean clad hips and looked around. Rain glanced over her shoulder towards the building and nearly squirmed when she noticed that the three were drawing an aweful_ lot_ of attention from the kids littlering the grounds.

"People are staring." Rain said in a squeaky, mortified tone as she turned her head back around and looked at them with wide horrified eyes. Throttle walked over to Rain and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small hug then let her go.

"It's fine _A'lros_. Don't think about the people looking our way."

"How can I not think about them? Those people are my peers! They can make my life miserable!" Rain said as she flushed a vivid pink color. The three looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes for a moment before exchanging a look that she couldn't quite comprehend before Modo stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders and said cheerfully.

"Well if that's the case then we'll just have to make sure that our precious _A'lros_ isn't bullied."

Rain sputtered and got a look of pure horror on her pretty face as Modo half carried, half dragged her towards the building with Throttle and Vinny right behind them, studying the students littering the lawn.

The first thing they noticed about the kids standing around the building was that humans seemed to have a bizarre 'pack like' group that they each seemed to actively participate in. The marians had no problems spotting the alpha's, the omega's, and the underlings of each group. Each one had distinct characteristics that made them easy to spot even to the aliens.

The alpha's were teeming with confidence. The omega's were the enforcers of the 'pack' rules. And the underlings were sucking up in an effort to be noticed by their leaders.

The four reached the building and slipped inside before asking curiously. "Rain, do you have a pack that your supposed to be with right now?"

Rain stopped sputtering and tipped her head back so far that she tipped herself off balance and almost fell back into Throttle before she could right herself. What the bloody hell were they talking about? What pack? Why would she need to be a part of a pack? She didn't get it. She staggered a little bit and righted herself with Vinny and Modo's help then shook her head.

"No pack. No people. I don't socialize well with others."

"A lone wolf huh."

"Something like that." Rain said without thinking. The mice exchanged another look then promptly grabbed Rain, tossed her over one of their shoulders and slipped out of the building with an,

"Well in our line of work, lone wolves don't last long and since you have no pack to protect you then you'r not coming to this place anymore without adequate protection."


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop it! Put me down you fuzzy punk!" Rain shrieked in outrage as she smacked her hands against Modo's back as he carried her off of the street and into the apartment attached to the garage before setting her down on her feet and using one hand to gently push her off to the side so that Vinny and Throttle could come in.

They didn't understand why their _A'lrose_ was acting so hostile.

They were only looking out for her best interests. Besides after making her a part of their family unit last night, they weren't in much of a hurry to have her die on them. Such things tended to reflect badly on their characters and make them look worse than they actually were.

Throttle and Vinny walked in, glancing warily at the seething girl and automatically pressed their backs against the wall knowing that if they gave her a chance or opening, she'd jerk a knot in their tails and then some. "See. Home is best." Throttle said lamely as he slinked past Rain as Vinny added.

"Who needs school when we can teach you everything you need to ever know right here."

Rain gave the white furred mouse a furious look and started to take a threatening step towards him, but Modo's tail pressing into her stomach stopped her. "Calm down, _A'lrose_." Modo said in a soft almost coaxing tone as Rain turned her furious stare onto him.

"Calm down. Calm down. Do you have any idea what you've done? You _kidnapped_ me in broad daylight from my own school! You manhandle me to get your way without a second thought to how I might feel! You three are the worst!" Rain said in an angry tone before smacking at Modo's tail to get it away from her and then storming off.

The three males stood there in slack jawed disbelief for a moment then cringed when the bedroom door was slammed so hard that several picutes hanging on the hall wall, fell. The three sighed as their tails twitched behind them. Rain's words echoed in their minds.

_You three are the worst... the worst...worst... _They fisted their hands at their sides, clenched their jaws, gnashed their teeth and growled. They knew that from their _A'lrose's_ point of view they were often difficult. But they weren't bad people. They were just..._misunderstood_.

Most of the time.

Still having their _A'lrose_ judge them so harshly when they were trying to take care of her, hurt and angered them. Throttle started to go down the hallway to the bedroom but Modo grabbed his arm and stopped him. "_Don't._ Take a while to cool down before you go after her." Modo said in a curt tone. Throttle glared at him for a moment and sighed and nodded when Vinny spoke up.

"Hey, have you guys noticed the way _A'lrose_ hisses and carries on whenever one of us touches her or tells her what to do?" Modo and Throttle looked at their younger brother, their ears twitching slightly. Now that he mentioned it, Rain seemed to wrap herself in an invisible cloak of pure attitude and meanness to hide any vulnerablity in her personality.

Which wasn't altogether uncommon. But for one so young, it was just a little bit weird. "What are you thinking Vinny?" Modo asked curiously as their younger brother got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, she lives here alone right? And being as we haven't been on Earth long, we have no idea how long she's been living here by herself. So what if-" Vinny stopped talking and frowned for a moment then looked at Throttle. "You shared her bed last night. Which means that you must have changed her clothes. Did you see anything out of the ordinary? Scars? Strange discolorations on her skin?"

Throttle frowned behind his shades as he mulled over Vinny's questions. He hadn't seen anything. But then he hadn't been paying attention to her half naked body either. He'd used his ears to more or less cover his eyes so that he could strip her and re dress her in some more comfortable clothes so that she would be able to sleep better.

"Ah, no. I didn't notice anything. Sorry."

"You covered your eyes didn't you?"

"I felt like a bastard taking advantage of her! What was I supposed to do?"

Modo and Vinny both shook their heads but didn't comment. It was pointless too anyways. Throttle was such a shy guy at heart it was almost pitiful. "Modo, you're sharing her bed tonight right?" Vinny asked out of the blue, startling his older brother slightly if the look on his face was any indication.

"I-I haven't actually thought about it. But I suppose I could. Why?"

Vinny was quiet for a second before replying. "Tonight instead of just one of us sleeping in the same bed with her, the other two should join as well. That way one of us might spot something that we other wise might not notice."

"Yeah... Cause that'll go over well." Throttle snorted and jumped back when Vinny swiped at him with his tail and growled.

"Shut up. This is important and it's the only way to know."

"Know what exactly?"

"If our _A'lrose_ was at some point abused by someone."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warning!_**

****_Child abuse, forced oral sex with a minor- _

_You've been warned._

_(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Throttle and Modo both went eerily still as they looked at their younger brother in stunned disbelief. _A'lrose_- their _A'lrose_ might have been abused? The thoughts that went through their minds were sickening at best. Horrifying at worst.

And before either one could stop themselves they turned and started to run down the hall to Rain's room when Vinny reached out and caught them both by the ear and growled. "Morons! I'm not saying that it _has_ happened, merely that it's a _possibility_! Think before you act!"

He let go of their ears and crossed his arms over his chest and looked peeved as he glared at them and said in a softer tone. "Barreling in there and stripping her to look for evidence will only make her dislike us more. Besides, it isn't like it's something that happened yesterday or even an hour ago. So checking her body out can wait until tonight."

Throttle and Modo both rubbed their throbbing ears, and had a pained looks on their faces. "But Vinny if she was..." _What do we do? How will we help her?_ Hung unsaid between the three.

"If she was then the best thing that we can do is curb some of our more-" Vinny cleared his throat then chuckled softly as if something amused him. "Uh. More _annoying_ impulses and help her move on. I'm not saying that she will get over whatever it is completely. And certainly not overnight. But if we give her just enough support then she'll be able to face her fears and move on."

"She'll be haunted by it though-" Modo said in a whispered tone.

"Of course she will. Everyone who has ever been abused, or suffered a deep trauma is haunted by it. That is the cycle of violence." And no one understood that better than the three of them.

After all they had seen, done and experienced horror in all it's purest forms as soldiers.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Rain sat with a blanket over her head in the floor of her closet trying to hold back the choking sobs threatening to escape her throat as she cried. Those stupid mice! Those damned rodents! Who the fuck died and made them her damned keepers?

She shifted a little bit under the blanket and drew her knees to her chest and threaded her fingers through her dark hair as the ghosts from her past started whispering. Drawing memories of her long buried childhood to the forefront of her mind against her will.

She'd only been nine when her parents had died in a car wreck. And at that time her grandparents hadn't been sure it would be good for her if they took her in and raised her. They moved around a lot. And were rarely home to offer a stable home environment, or a good education. And while those things hadn't mattered to her then, they had mattered to her grandparents.

Which was why they had found a 'nice' couple to adopt her under the condition that they were able to see her and vic versa- anytime they wanted. The couple had agreed and had taken Rain home with them.

Their home had been nice for an apartment, everything had been freakishly clean at first when the scocial workers came by to check up on them. Then once the visits stopped it was as if her adopted family had morphed into alien beings or something.

They started doing meth, cocaine, and other things. They would throw wild parties with alcohol, drugs and her adoptive mother- would dress Rain up in these sheer clothes and lock her out of her bedroom so that she had no choice but to walk through the apartment to find her adoptive father in the hopes that he would let her into the bedroom and away from the creepy stares and laughter of his friends.

However instead of letting her go to her room to hide like she wanted, he'd taken one look at her and how she was dressed and handed her off to one of his friends and said, "Here man, since your so strung out use her to relax. You can't use the other holes but you can use her mouth." Scared of what her adopted father meant she'd started to leave when the man he'd been speaking too had grabbed her.

After that she'd been carted off to a cramped little closet where the man had locked himself and her inside and dropped his pants and told her to blow him. Not knowing what he meant she had just looked at him until he'd slapped her and snarled, "I said blow me you fucking slut."

Terrified and crying for her new mom and dad to save her, she'd been slapped around until the man had her on her knees and his dick in her mouth.

She didn't recall much of that incident aside from being let out of the closet almost forty five minutes later covered in bruises, sobbing and crying as she wiped at her mouth. And things only got worse from there.

That incident had seemed isolated, another incident like it didn't take place for a while. Six months to be exact. She'd been perfectly happy to put the incident from her mind until her birthday when her dad had decided to send her mom out shopping and had invited a bunch of his older friends over.

They'd put something in her juice. She knew that much because all she recalled of that night was colors and shapes and sounds caught up in a sea of laughing faces. The next morning she'd dragged herself from bed and slipped out the window and went straight to her grandparents house and holed herself up in the empty house for a week before her dad had finally come looking for her.

And he'd been furious with her. He'd grabbed her by the hair and ripped some of it out as he dragged her down the steps of her grandparents house screaming that if she ever dared to run away or tell anyone he'd kill her, her grandparents and anyone that got in his way.

And she tended to believe him after the thrashing he gave her for running away period. That night she'd found herself tied to her bed, face down with her shirt hiked up and her pants and panties jerked down as he took a piece of glass and slashed at her bottom and the back of her legs with it until her blood had soaked the bedsheets.

Then once he'd worn himself out he left her. But not before he took a piece of bamboo that her grandmother had given to her as a suvineir of Africa. And beat the soles of her feet until they had red criss cross markings on them that were raw and hurt so badly that she couldn't walk for weeks afterwards.

But the assholes had messed up.

They'd kept her out of school for too long and a scocial worker had come to see what was going on and had by sheer dumb luck found her tied to her bed half naked and bloody and had taken her from her adoptive parents.

The abusive couple were arrested, and convicted of their crimes against her and sent to prison.

But the crap that they had done to her, much like the stuff that she couldn't recall- had stuck with her. After that she had refused to be adopted by another couple, nor had she wanted her grandparents to take her in. For the first few years after that, she'd blamed them for letting those things happen to her.

And they knew it which was why the tried to maintain a distance from her even as she had grown up. They had wanted to help but knew that she wouldn't welcome it so they had supported her from a distance. They had made her go to counciling while looking for her a place to live and had bought her the garage and had the apartment attached to it built for her.

Then they had set up a bank account for her to get a monthly allowance from them while she went through school until she had a job. What they didn't know is that she had been used some of the funds to create a business for herself and opened the garage to help her earn a living.

She didn't scocialize. Didn't make friends well. She was afraid that if she left herself open and vulnerable again then someone else would pick up where her former family had left off.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hands drummed their fingers impatiently on the dining room table as someone sighed and pushed back in their seat. It had been almost ten hours since their _A'lrose_ had disappeared into her room and the three males, though they were determined not to push the girl further, were getting very worried.

Since their talk in the hall the three had busied themselves with various tasks around the apartment to keep from interuppting her alone time. However so many hours had passed and it was dinner time now. And though they had been waiting on her to join them for almost thirty minutes they were getting impatient for her to show so that they could see her.

There was no real deeper meaning to it just yet, after all she was still more or less a child compared to them- They just wanted to see their mates face and know that she was alright. Who knew, maybe she had calmed down enough to maybe forgive them for acting so..._guyish._

"You don't think she slit her wrists or something do you?" Throttle asked in a concerned tone as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

It was now five in the evening and they had taken the time to fix a nice meal of fried chicken, rice, loaded baked potato soup, texas toast with some stuff that Modo had found labeled as cherry flavored Coolaid to drink.

"I think we would have smelled her body decaying by now if she had." Vinny said as he stopped drumming his fingers on the table and dropped his head down onto it with a dull thud.

"Maybe she ran away." Modo said, causing his two younger brothers to look at him with unamused expressions on their faces. He gave a dark sounding chuckle and picked up his drink and took a sip before putting it back down again and said. "You two can look at me like that all you like but you know she's been left alone long enough to have created a rope, climbed out the window and run off somewhere where we'll never find her."

"_That_ will never happen." Throttle said confidently as Vinny lifted his head from the table.

"Throttle is right. We've already more or less established that she can't escape us... Besides the ring on her finger has an automatic tracking device. The bikes would pick up on it and let us know if she was on the move."

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that. But you know that it would only work as long as she was wearing the ring." Modo said earning another dark look from his brothers that had him snickering.

Ah, the youg ones didn't relish the thought of being outwitted by a slip of a female. Not that he could blame them any but still- Throttle pushed back his seat a little more and stood up. "I'm going to go see what's taking her so long."

"Keep from touching her if you can. She won't appreciate being man handled." Vinny said in an dismissive tone as he stared blankly ahead at the plate of chicken. God he was hungry...

"If you need us- yell."

"I will." Throttle said as he walked out of the room and headed down the hall to Rain's room and softly knocked on the door and waited. He didn't hear anything inside the room so maybe Modo was right and she's run away. He gripped the door knob and carefully opened the door and peeked in just to be cautious. After all, for all he knew Rain was still pissed and was hiding somewhere with something heavy in her hands just waiting for one of them to step into the room so that she could crack their heads open.

He snorted in amusement at the thought. If that was what she had been doing all this time, he'd have to give her props for her patience.

He pushed the door open and peeked through the crack next to his shoulder just to make sure that she wasn't hiding behind the door then upon finding nothing there to jump out at him, stepped inside the room and looked around.

The covers from the bed were missing, yet when he looked towards the window, it was closed. So he doubted that she had run away. After all, what person in their right mind closed a window when they were running away?

He did a little search of his _A'lrose_'s personal space. He hadn't really bothered to look around the place last night, but he found it interesting that his _A'lrose_ seemed to favor blues, aquas, lavenders, and greens.

She had a nice little desk over by the window with a small lamp, some books, some pens, and papers scattered about. No doubt she used it as a study area.

And next to it was a medium sized wooden book shelf with all sorts of books bound in glossy paper. There were no pictures. No truely feminine touches. Even the cosmetics on her dresser wasn't anything truly feminine.

The most feminine thing in the room that he'd found so far was a sapphire blue long sleeved button up shirt with little pearls sewn onto the fabric.

Taking his attention away from the details of his _A'lrose's_ room, he dropped down to his knees and looked under the bed, checked out the bathroom and then turned his attention to the closet since it was the only ploace left where a person could hide.

He walked over and cautiously placed his hand against the slightly ajar door and pulled it open so that he could look inside and blinked when he spotted the blanket that had been missing from the bed all wadded up in the left corner of the small area, partially hidden by some clothes hanging from the rack. Reaching out he slipped his hand in between some of the clothing and pushed them back.

And sighed at the sight of his _A'lrose_ laying on her side on the floor, her body curled so that her knees almost touched her chest and he could see the distinct traces of wetness on her pale face. He muttered something under his breath and dropped down to his knees next to her and carefully gathered her up in his arms along with the blanket and moved out of the closet with Rain cradled against his chest and sighed softly.

He settled himself back on his heels and set her in his lap and wiped some of the moisture from her face thinking that he'd never seen someone look so fragile before and wondering if this was the state she'd been in since they'd returned home earlier that morning.

And if so- he and his brothers would have to be more careful about leaving her alone for long periods of time. Smoothing her dark hair back from her face, he leaned his head down a little bit and brushed his lips along the curve of her cheek and just sat there. For how long he didn't know.

All he knew was that when his brothers finally came up and found him. He was holding their_ A'lrose_ and gently rocking his body back and forth, trying to help her have pleasant dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

The grim look that Throttle gave them when they both filled the doorway to their _A'lrose_ room, told them everything that they needed to know about their theory about Rain having been abused at some point. And it didn't sit well with them, not one little bit.

So after a few minutes of listening to Throttle hum softly as he rocked himself slowly back and forth, Modo and Vinny couldn't take anymore and snapped at him to put the girl to bed and leave her alone for now.

Throttle started to refuse, but decided against it since saying 'no' would indicate that he had used his antennae earlier to peek into Rain's defensless mind and find out what had happened. And instead sighed and went completely still as Modo came into the dark room and took the sleeping girl from his grasp.

God, what he had seen had been _horrible. _

Even by the standards of someone who- like his two brothers- had tortured, maimed, and killed countless Plutarks in the fight for their species survival. He was still trying to grasp how anyone could do such horrible and horriffic things to a small child.

She could have died due to neglect. Or been accidentally murdered due to the escilation in the abuse.

He kept asking himself, _Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why didn't they save her before the true damage was done?_ _How had she survived? How had she stayed sane? _But no matter how much he asked himself that, he couldn't find an answer. And the more he couldn't find an answer, the more upset he became.

He stayed in the room just long enough to watch his brothers fuss with her blankets and pillows then lean down and kiss her forehead before he felt he had to get the hell out of there. But before he did-

He walked over to the bed and smoothed some of her soft hair back from her face and leaned down and pretended like he was kissing her temple and said in a whispered tone, "I'm _so_ sorry sweetheart." And he was.

He was sorry that she had had to face the horror of what had been done to her, alone.

He was sorry that their actions had triggered her memories of the abuse to the point where she had hidden herself away in her closet and in an effort to hide herself from the world around her.

Murmuring softly that they'd save her some food just in case she woke up, and that the morning would be better for all of them, he then kissed her forehead and for a moment felt an overwhelming, suffocating wieght pressing down on him and closed his eyes tightly to keep from crying.

But it was too late. He could feel the wetness running down his face, dripping onto her skin and he took several deep ragged breaths to get himself back under control before moving away from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The next morning when Rain woke up, she woke up on top of one hard male body with two more on either side of it and her. _Wha? _She wondered as she lifted her head and looked at the relaxed, sleeping face of Modo and looked around. Vinny was sprawled across the bed to Modo's left with his arms flung open, the blanket to her bed was partially wrapped around one of his legs and his ears and tail were twitching.

Throttle was to Modo's right, his body wedged up against the giant's and one of his arms was flung across Modo's large grey chest, his fingertips just a hairs breath from her face.

Rain blinked a few times, her eyes blurry from all of the crying she had done last night so between that and the light filtering into her room she was having a little bit of difficulty seeing clearly.

But from the looks of it Throttle was awake.

She could just make out the peculiar pinkish scarlet of his eyes as he stared at her. She ducked her head a little bit, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was awake and was startled slightly by the velvety soft touch of his fingertips against her cheek as he rasped, "Can't sleep anymore? Hm, precious?"

She lifted her head slightly and felt something wind around her waist and made an soft, 'eek' sound as Throttle gave a quiet chuckle of amusement. "Chill out, babe. It's just the big guy's tail-" Throttle said as he reached out and hooked a finger through the grey tail wrapped around her. "We couldn't have you slipping out of bed or running away from us, now could we?"

"You could if you had any respect for me as a person and give me _some_ space." Rain muttered darkly and fell silent and twitched when she felt his hand shift to her hair. His blunt fingernails running lightly along her scalp, causing her to spasmically twitch over and over again.

Throttle hummed softly as his hand stilled for a moment before resuming the almost petting like action and it was all Rain could do not to lean just a little bit into his hand, his touch was so gentle that she wasn't really sure how to react to it aside from seeking further contact. It was confusing really.

They were both quiet for a moment or so, each one trying to think of something to say when Throttle finally sighed and removed his hand from her hair and rolled away from Modo so that he could grab his shades. Causing the grey furred giant to jerk awake automatically and look at her then turn his head just as Throttle climbed out of bed in nothing but his jeans and stretched his arms up over his head.

Giving her a nice view of the sculpted muscles that rippled under scarred, tawny furred skin.

She might have committed everything to memory if a large metal hand hadn't have come up and blocked her eyes a moment before she heard an bemused rumbling voice say, "It's not polite to stare Rain darlin. It gives a male funny ideas."

She jerked her head around to look at Modo, her eyes wide as her face turned pink. Modo laughed, the sound vibrating deep in his chest as he pushed himself up onto one elbow and slowly used his tail to drag her up his body so that he could plant a playful kiss on her lips before letting her scramble to escape.

Oddly enough, she didn't really make her usual mad dash for the door. Instead she turned a peculiar shade of pink and flopped face down on the bed next to where he had been laying, startling Vinny so badly that he rolled himself right off the bed with a yelp.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow...my back." Vinny said for like the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes as he rubbed the area just above the waist of his pants and looked uncomfortable as he slowly pulled out a chair in the dining room and sat down with a grimace. He didn't know what in the world had possessed their _A'lrose _this morning when she had scared him into practically flopping himself right out of bed, but he wished she wouldn't do such things in the near future.

Honestly he'd never met such a nervous, ill mannered creature before... Well aside from Throttle when he was lacking proper rest that is.

"Still sore huh?" Modo asked as he poured himself a cup of 'coffee' that had just been made by Throttle and took a small sip before moving away from the sink. Obviously testing to make sure the bitter dark liquid was a good batch or not since Throttle had this bad habit of turning foods and liquids into- well _sludge_ monsters. An odd skill sure, but a useful one when on the battlefield.

Still the fact that Modo was taste testing spoke volumes about how much he didn't want one of Throttle's food or drink mishaps to get near Rain. Which again was perfectly understandable since she was the only female in their family unit and thus didn't know that she should be wary of certain things. Whereas they had grown up together and lived together and even fought side by side together and knew each other and their habits really well.

"I think I slipped a disk." Vinny said as Modo cringed a little bit.

"Sorry bro, my fault," Modo said in an apologetic tone before saying, "Rain seems to be the type of gal that wakes high strung, but I didn't realize she'd be_ that_ high strung." At which point Throttle snickered.

He'd known that Rain would probably freak if she woke up with the three of them in her bed this morning, he just hadn't expected her not to scream the place down like she had when he had slept with her. It was strange. Like in her own weird way she had been trying to be considerate.

Though once Vinny had fallen out of bed she had started to get riled about the fact that they had all been sleeping with her.

She had even started to yell at them, only to stop herself and with an angry growl stalked over to her dresser and grabbed a few things then disappeared into the bathroom before any of them could so much as call dibs. That had been almost forty five minutes ago. And Throttle was beginning to wonder if perhaps their little hellion of an _A'lrose _was maybe using up all the hot water to punish them for sneaking into her bed without her permission.

Humming as he tried to think about what to fix for breakfast this morning, he was only slightly aware of Modo suddenly picking up a heavy pan and smacking at something dark slithering along the counter a mere moment before Rain walked into the room wearing jeans and a long sleeved sweater, her damp hair was being held back by her bath towel.

She opened her mouth to say a possibly scathing remark but then stopped herself when she saw Modo being pulled towards her sink by some sludge monster while Vinny watched on in amusement from across the room while Throttle pretended that nothing was going on while his elder brother and the sludge monster duked it out.

After all, his cooking talents or lack there of had always been a source of both amusement and embarrassment to him. And as long as the sludge monster didn't eat one of his bro's or possibly Rain then he felt no real need to jump in and try to help.

"Hm... What should I fix today?" He muttered to himself as Modo started to whack the sludge monster pulling on his arm with savage velocity while shouting in a slightly alarmed tone,

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm!"


End file.
